


Blue And Yellow

by bulletproofdove



Category: My Chemical Romance, The Used
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Lemon, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:29:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27423502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulletproofdove/pseuds/bulletproofdove
Summary: Gerard has a nightmare then cuddles up to Bert, but end up doing something very different.
Relationships: Bert McCracken/Gerard Way
Kudos: 22





	Blue And Yellow

Bert had been sleeping rather peacefully until 2am rolled around, when someone had decided it was the convenient time to start shaking him awake, saying his name and generally disturbing his sleep, which Bert wasn't very impressed by. He groaned in annoyance, trying to push whoever it was away in his sleepy haze, but they persisted. 

“Bee- C'mon, wake up... Bee?”

It was a soft, nasally voice, and he knew whose it was, it was one of his roommates, namely Gerard, bugging him to wake up for some reason or another. 

“Bee? Please wake up-”

And Gerard's voice was turning into a rather annoying whine, now.

“God, okay- Shut up… I'm awake… What do you want?”  
Bert mumbled tiredly, eyes still shut.

“I'm really sorry to wake you up like this- But I really, really gotta ask you something… Uhm- I can't believe I'm- I'm even saying this-”

“Well spit it out or go away, I'm tired.” Bert huffed, turning onto his side, getting ready to fall back to sleep once the other had asked his question.

Gerard began to fiddle with his hair, tucking his bangs behind his ears, running his hands through it, a nervous tick he'd developed years before. “Yeah I know, man- Again I'm like- sorry for waking you up. I've just really needed to like… Tell you something for a while now…”

Sighing in annoyance, Bert turned back to face Gerard.

“Uh… Well… I kinda… I had a nightmare and I'm scared. So… Could I sleep with you, like… Just in your bed maybe?”

This was a lie, (and a pretty pathetic one at that) of course, but in Gerard's brief panic it was all he could come up with, so now he was stuck sleeping in the same bed as the other.

“You seriously woke me up at this time just to- Y'know what, fine.” Bert lifted his blanket so Gerard could get under it, “Don't snatch all of the blanket or I'll kick you out of it.”

Gerard's eyes widened a little once he realised Bert wasn't even wearing a shirt, and once he pointed this out Bert began to get a little fed up.  
"Gerard. Do I look like I have tits to you or somethin'? Just get in, I'm cold."  
Stuttering an apology and a thankyou under his breath, Gerard shuffled under the blanket as Bert rolled over to face his wall once more. Slowly, Gerard turned so they were now both faced away from each other. 

Even without the blanket, it was very warm in his room, and with another man in bed with him it was almost unbearable, but Gerard's room was in a basement, which was always freezing cold, so it was nice to sleep somewhere warm for once.  
Bert's room was messy too, and smelt of weed and cigarette smoke. His clothes were strewn all over the floor, and the contents of his rucksack such as receipts, spare change, pens, pencils and notebooks were discarded there too. It was nice though, it fit Bert's reckless and care-free attitude.  
His thoughts were interrupted when Bert suddenly sat up, sighing, “Great. I can't get back to sleep, now.”

“Oh- I'm really sorry…”

“Yeah, you better be, I was having like- the hottest dream.”

Gerard's breath hitched once the other man reached over him to grab a pack of cigarettes, an ashtray, and a lighter from his bedside table

“It was awesome. I was fucking Kelly Osbourne. Oh, and uh- Dy'want a cigarette?”

“Uh-huh, please…”

Bert sniffed, opening the box and sticking one in his own mouth, before handing one to Gerard. “But yeah, she was like- All over me dude, all like 'Uh- Oh, Bert, yeah- You're so hot, Bert- Fuck me, umh yeah~' ”  
He'd put his hands out in front of his crotch and moved them up and down, making his voice sound more like a mockery of a scared elderly lady than of an orgasming woman. Either way, it still made Gerard's throat feel a little dry. 

“I guess when you start wet-dreaming about fucking an Osbourne it's a sign you're in urgent need of sex.” Bert snickered, lighting his cigarette then tossing the lighter into Gerard's lap.

“Hah- Yeah… Maybe…” Mumbled Gerard, lighting his own cigarette then placing both the box and the lighter back on the bedside table.

“So, what was your nightmare?”

“Oh- It was nothing really, I don't know why I was so scared…”

Gerard was absolutely not prepared to bullshit his way through this right now, because he knew for a fact he was a terrible liar, and wasn't in the mood to be interrogated, but Bert was very persistent.

“You sure it was just nothing? C'mon, it was bad enough for you to come running to me for comfort, and you've never done that before. It takes a lot to shake a dude like you up,” he said sympathetically, playfully pushing Gerard in the arm, “So it must've been bad.”

“It was really nothing different from the usual nightmares I have, I'm fine.”

“Sure you are…” Bert smirked, as he tapped the ash off his cigarette into the ashtray, “You need a haircut, by the way. You look like a chick.”

“Yeah, coming from you…” The other mumbled, looking Bert up and down as he blew smoke out his mouth. To tell the truth, Gerard hadn't had a haircut in a long time, and his hair had grown to the point where his roots were showing a little bit, and tiny ringlets had begun to form down at the ends.

“Yeah, but I got the beard- Balances it out.” Bert said, smiling and stroking his chin, “You don't. You have a baby face and girly eyes too. You'd be a hot chick, though, you'd look good in drag.”

“Oh… Thanks, I guess?”

“No problem. You're a… Uh… You're a real... Attractive guy, y'know… You put yourself down too much.”

“You think I'm… Like, attractive?”

Bert took another drag from his cigarette and nodded. “Totally. I mean, c'mon. You got the cute lil' pixie nose, long eyelashes, thick thighs and… Shit like that…” He swallowed, stopping himself from going any further, shaking his head, “You're cute.”

“Oh… Thanks… You're not bad yourseIf, y'know...”

“I do know, thank you.” Chimed Bert, smirking like he'd just said the funniest thing in the world.

There was a comfortable silence for a while, as they just sat and smoked in each other's presence. Finally, Bert finished his cigarette, reaching over Gerard once more to put the ashtray and the lighter back.

“I know you're not here because of some nightmare, y'know.” he said, sitting back down and brushing his duvet off just in case any ash had spilt on it.

Gerard's breath hitched suddenly, and his head snapped to face Bert's, “What?”

“Gee. I'm not stupid. You said you'd been meaning to tell me something for a while. What is it?”

“Bert- God, Bert, you'll think it's weird, you'll be freaked out.” Gerard said, placing the remains of his cigarette into the ashtray that was now on the bedside table.

“I won't- c'mon I promise, just tell me.” Bert said in the most comforting way he could, shuffling a little closer to the other.

Gerard figured there wasn't much use in lying or keeping it a secret anymore, so internally, he calmed himself down best he could, and decided to just say it.

“Just- Okay. Fine- I… I like you.”

There was yet another, less comfortable, brief silence.

“Wait…You 'like' me? Y'mean like… A crush, right?” 

Gerard nodded, his anxiety going crazy as Bert looked him in the eyes.

“So… You have a crush on me?”

Gerard took a deep breath in and then out, trying to keep his composure and not get frustrated, “Bert- Yes, yes I do.”

“Fuck… Gee-” Bert groaned, grabbing the other by the jaw with no warning and kissing him, breaking it every few seconds to speak, “Gee- I've had a crush on you for fucking years…”

This actually was the third time they'd ever kissed each other, but it was different this time. It wasn't a drunken kiss, or the outcome of a spin the bottle game, it was fueled by desire, and Gerard didn't even know how to react. His lips pressed up and moving desperately against the others, Bert's hands grasping on his hips, guiding Gerard to move on top of him and straddle him.

“God- You don't know how long I've wanted to kiss you like this, fuck-”

Gerard whined a little at Bert's words, breaking the kiss so he could take a breath and compose himself.  
“Fuck… I know it's soon, but Bee… I… Kinda wanna like- Fuck you… Y'know?”  
There was a brief silence, and it made his heart sink a little, the fear of rejection getting more nagging despite the good outcome of his last confession.

“Oh? That was…abrupt…”

“Y- Well… Yeah… Sorry…We don't have to…” Gerard muttered, trying to look everywhere but Bert's eyes, “Sorry- Just forget it-”

“Shhh, babe... Jesus, you woke me up at the dead of night just to tell me you got a crush on me, and that you wanna get your rocks off... Dy'think I'd pass this up?”

Bashfully, Gerard shuffled, still straddling Bert, “No…” 

“So... You sure you wanna?” Bert smirked, petting Gerard's thigh, “You ever been railed before?”

Gerard blushed a little, shaking his head and tucking some hair behind his ear.

“Fuck, so I'm gonna be your first time, huh?”

Gerard looked away from him and smiled a little nervously, moving his hand up to his mouth to nibble on his fingers.  
“Uh-huh- But there's just one thing- It's just… I'm… Scared… I've like, watched porn and it looks- Painful… Is it?”

Bert smiled a little, sympathetically nodding, “Yeah. It hurts.”

Gerard whined a little, heart beating fast, “How much?”

“Gee… Have you ever even had like… Any sorta sex? With anyone?”

He sighed, “Well… I've sucked a dick before, but nothing's ever been like… In me…”

And suddenly, Bert grinned at the excitement of breaking someone in, but wanted to double check, “Gee, are you sure you want to do this?”

“Uh-huh, I'm sure.” Gerard nodded, moving his hand from his mouth down to fiddle with his other hand, “I want to- Like really bad- But I'm- Still scared of how it's gonna hurt...” 

“Listen, I'll take care of you, yeah? I'll prep you, I'll be careful, I wanna make this good for you.”

Gerard nodded, feeling slightly more comfortable, but briefly looked at him quizzically, “Prep?”

“…You don't know what prep is?”

Gerard shook his head, embarrassed about how much he didn't know.

“Oh- Well it's like… I finger you, but slower and it's supposed to stretch your ass out so having a dick in your ass doesn't hurt as much…Y'know… It can be fun too…” Bert's voice dropped to a more teasing tone, as his hand began to travel up Gerard's thigh.

“So- Can we, like, do it?”

“Fuckin- Yeah...Let's just- Make out a little first-” 

Gerard nodded, and shakily leant forward to kiss him, immediately feeling butterflies in his stomach as soon as their lips touched once more. How Bert's stubble felt rubbing against his face, how he was cradling the side of his face with one hand and grabbing his ass with the other, how Gerard could barely even feel Bert's fingers as they moved to brush over his lower back and his neck, and how hard he was getting knowing what was going to happen after the kiss was done... He just couldn't help but feel a little dizzy. Bert had sounded so experienced, like he knew what he was doing, and it began to show by the way his hands were beginning to explore Gerard's body, moving from his ass, to his hips, then down to fumble with Gerard's pyjama pants to get them off.

“Agh- Babe, Fuck- Hold on-”  
Gerard breathed against Bert's lips, as he finally helped get his own pants off, throwing them across the room to join the rest of the mess on the floor, “I can feel my heart inside my chest, shit-”

“It's not the only thing you're gonna feel inside you-” Bert giggled, hearing Gerard giggle back before continuing to kiss him, and pulling on the collar his shirt.

Once it was off, Gerard sat, blushing as he was now naked, and breathing heavily, “Fuck- Okay… How do you like… Want me?”

Bert swallowed, his mouth going dry, stomach twisting, realising he'd be in full control.  
“Shit… Can you like, lie down, put your head on the pillows and uhm- Spread your legs…”

Gerard complied, humming as he shuffled to get comfortable in the new position, and Bert just kind of scanned over Gerard's body for a while, feeling his cock twitch at how he was displayed in front of him.

“You are so fucking pretty…” Bert whispered, shuffling to kneel in between Gerard's legs, “Wait, shit, we don't have lube, or a condom-”

Gerard cursed, tutting, “Well, are you clean?”

“Yeah, I'm gonna guess you are too?”

“Well uh… I'm a virgin…”

“Oh, yeah,” Bert smiled a little.

”What about uh- Lube?”

“Shit, uhh- Spit?”

Gerard nodded, rolling his eyes a little, “Fine, just like- Mmf!-”

Bert had just stuffed two of his fingers into Gerard's mouth, thinking he'd probably prefer it being his own spit.  
Quickly, Gerard caught on to what he was supposed to do, and began sucking, lapping his tongue over the fingers, almost as if he was trying to get Bert to think of how good he was with his mouth- Only for him to quickly shake the thought, and take his fingers out so he wouldn't get distracted.

Gerard's eyes were just completely transfixed on Bert, almost in an admiring way, which fueled his confidence to a huge amount. Enough so, that he decided to suck his fingers as well, covering them in a layer of his own spit, enjoying the taste of Gerard on his tongue. He placed his hand firmly on Gerard's thigh, and squeezed lightly, “Okay, just- Breathe in, breathe out, relax. I'll count to when I'll, y'know, stick 'em in you.”

Gerard smiled nervously and nodded, and Bert nodded back, resting one finger outside the man's entrance, “Deep breaths, one… Two… Three-”  
And he pushed one finger into Gerard's hole, making his breath hitch.

“Is that okay?”  
Bert said, slowly moving it in and out, observing Gerard's little whines and squeaks as he did.  
“Uh-huh… Add a second one…”

Bert did as he was told, spitting on his fingers again and slowly pushing another digit in, making Gerard bite his bottom lip as he whimpered, that noise stopping as Bert began to scissor his fingers inside him, making him hiss now instead, sucking in through his teeth, ”Sh- Shit, Bert- Oh my God…”

"Oh yeah? You want more, babe?"

Gerard shook his head, moaning softly, “Ah~ Not yet, just- Just keep on like this-”

Bert took in the way the other looked under him, the way his eyes flickered from screwed shut, to half open, still sparkling hazel, and how his jaw was completely slack and letting out the hottest noises, how his hair was stringy in his face… Bert suddenly got curious, and curled his fingers, massaging Gerard's prostate just to see how he'd react. 

“Ahh~ What the fuck is that?-” Gerard arched his back, grasping the sheets below him, “Don't- Don't stop- doing that, don't stop- So fucking good- Shit- Another one- Will that be the last one?” 

Bert hummed.

“Do it- please-.”

The last plea came out desperate, so promptly, Bert teased Gerard's ass a little, spitting on his hole before slowly, exactly like Gerard had asked, inserting a third digit.

“Oh, fuck, ow, ow, ow, ow-”  
Gerard felt it burn a little, spreading his legs a little more.  
Bert didn't even acknowledge Gerard's whining, just began to thrust his curled fingers in and out him, making him squirm.

“So, baby… Think you're ready for my dick now?"

It was rather cruel to ask Gerard questions while he was fucking the poor man with his fingers like this, but in classic Bert fashion, he didn't care.

“Well?”

Gerard nodded erratically, biting his bottom lip and whining in response.

“Oh, Gee-baby… I can't hear you.” Bert teased, sticking his bottom lip out and stroking Gerard's midriff with his free hand. The other man squealed a little, moaning and letting out little breathy pleads as Bert hastily pulled his fingers out, and began to take off his own pyjama pants, rushing and almost tearing them. 

Once he was also naked, he spat on his hand and jacked himself off a few times, moaning as he thumbed the slit a little.  
“God, fuck- So, babe,” Bert said, lining himself up with the mans hole, “It is gonna burn, but it'll go away quickly after I pop your cherry. You ready?”  
Gerard, blushy faced and flustered, nodded, gasping a little once he felt the tip press against him, that gasp turning into a whine as Bert pushed deeper into him.

“Fuck- Shh- sh- just take it, babe." He said, covering Gerard's mouth with his hand while he inserted himself, only hearing muffled but desperate noises now, and God, Gerard sounded hot when he was desperate.

“Ah- you're so tight, Gee… ”

All Gerard could do was squirm in response to what he waw saying, struggling for breath as Bert finally began to slowly move in and out of him, “You like being fucked, babe?”  
He moved his hand off the others mouth, and decided to grasp onto his hips instead.  
“Ah~ Yeah… God, why's it fucking… pulsing? But- Faster, please…”

“Gerard, it's- fuckin' pulsing because it's attached to me.” Bert grunted, not meaning to sound as pissed off as he did, as he began to pick up the pace a little.  
"Oh- Shit- This hurting so fucking badly- What's wrong with it?"

Bert looked a little offended. “Nothing is- fucking wrong with it, you virgin! That's what a dick feels like- I'm kind of breaking in my best friend at the moment so I'm gonna be a lil' excited…”

“Ah~ M’sorry, it does feel fucking… Good… again- It just really… It hurts, but whatever, just carry on like, fucking me-”

“It's okay, baby- And yeah, well- that's kinda what I was planning on doing-”  
And with that, Bert thrusted in hard without any warning, making Gerard sob out a little. “Fucking- ow!? What was that for?!” 

Bert did it again, “Mm, just wanted to- Did you like it?” 

“I mean, yeah but- Ah, shit!- Why did I think it'd be a good idea to do this with you~” 

Bert thrusted in again, smirking when Gerard interrupted himself by moaning.  
“If I'm that fuckin' untrustworthy-” Thrust. “Why ask me rail you in the first place- shit-” Thrust.

Gerard went a little red, “Ow- Oh my God, it's burning- You're fucking- stretching me-”

Bert ignored him and moved his head forward so his lips brushed against the others ear, biting at his earlobe slightly, “You don't know what fucking even feels like- You just gotta trust me if you want this to feel good…”

Gerards chest felt like fireworks were going off inside of it, and he swallowed, nodding, “Fuck, okay- I'll… trust you…”

Bert smirked, kissing under Gerard's ear, thrusting in and out softly, “There's a good boy-” he whispered, sucking on Gerards neck as he fucked into him slowly, leaving a dark mark there, “Sure you don't want me to make you feel this good?” 

“Oh, fuck… Bert- Yeah-” 

He felt rather proud of himself, moving his mouth up Gerards neck, his nose rubbing against his jaw as he left chaste kisses just under it.

“Hnn- Bee-” Gerard whimpered, his face heating up, “It feels… Really, really good- ”  
Bert smiled again, tickling Gerard's neck slightly, feeling real proud of himself.  
“D-Does it still hurt?” 

Gerard kissed Bert on the cheek, eyelashes fluttering a little, “No- not anymore…” 

Bert began to speed up again, and Gerard began rolling his hips, hard, almost in sync with Bert. This action made Bert bite Gerard's neck lightly, groaning his name, “Fuck- Mm, Gerard- Slower, baby-” 

Gerard continued rolling his hips shakily,  
“Wh- Mm- Why? Du'sit feel... Good? Or something?” he asked innocently, hearing Bert emit a small “Oh” sound, which made Gerard blush a little. 

“Yeah- Feels really, really fucking good, please- Do it again-” Gerard did as he was told, rolling his hips onve again, still a little unsure of his movements. 

“Hnnn- Bert- Need you to… Be a little harder-” 

“Oh- You wanna be played with a little rougher?” Bert cooed, raising his eyebrows with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes, and Gerard nodded, wrapping his arms around Bert's neck, kissing him passionately as he felt Bert thrust in harder, whining his name against his lips, high pitched and desperate. 

“Mmf- You like that babe? You like taking cock rough, huh?” Bert hissed in his ear, knowing exactly what he was doing as both their hearts began to beat in unison, and Gerard's legs began to tremble and tighten around Bert's torso. 

“God- You moan like a- Fuckin' pornstar...” Bert laughed a little, “Sure you're a virgin?”  
Gerard bit on Bert's shoulder a little, feeling a release building up in his stomach, ”Mmf~ Not anymore-” 

“Ah- Asking me fuck you… When I've hardly even known you liked me for five fucking minutes…Dirty boy…What would people think of you...” 

“Bert-” Gerard looked up, mouth parted a little, cheeks rosy, looking Bert in the eyes quickly, “I think- I'm in love with you-” 

Bert moaned, his heart speeding up again, thrusting in fast, “Shit- Babe, say that again, gonna make me cum-"  
Gerard was almost at the point of tears, feeling so close he could hardly even get his words out, 

Bert began stroking through his hair, whispering to him, while Gerard came on both their stomachs, “C'mon, Gee- Say it, please- You've done so good- Just c'mon baby… Say it for me… ” 

“Fuck- Bert, I love you- I love you so fucking much, God-”

And finally, Bert began to whimper a little, biting Gerard's neck as he came, panting and whispering curses in his ear, not even paying attention to how much Gerard was whining as the release detensed all the muscles in his body.  
They both stayed like that for a minute or two, taking in what just happened as they panted lightly and calmed themselves down.

“Bee, are we gonna- Talk about what the fuck just happened?” he whispered, tracing Bert's back with his finger, “Are we... together?” 

Bert glanced down briefly, still trying to catch his breath, “Do you really wanna be? This whole situation is pretty… common amongst boyfriends… ”

“I do, really bad.”  
Gerard nodded, looking into Bert's eyes almost pleadingly, his expression quickly switching to a grimace as Bert pulled out. “I guess that's final, then.” he crawled back towards the other, lying next to him, “Guess we're boyfriends. Now I think we both need to sleep, babe.”


End file.
